Best Laid Plans
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: The weekend may not ahead gone exactly. How they had been planning but right then she was finding it impossible to care ultimately she had gotten what she had wanted all along and she'd take that no matter how they had got there.


**Best laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Your sudden death question (04/03)

**Pairing:- **Laura/Robbie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **The weekend may not ahead gone exactly. How they had been planning but right then she was finding it impossible to care ultimately she had gotten what she had wanted all along and she'd take that no matter how they had got there.

**Author's Note:- **Ok I know this is not my usual sort of thing but I have a wonderful guest reviewer who is hopefully reading this now and is always asking me to write something Robbie/Laura. If you are reading this your reviews are so lovely and I really do appreciate them but since you're a guest rather than a registered user I can't send you a note to say thanks so I hope you enjoy it and after so long wanting me to do it it's not a disappointment! As well as that it covers the "Cancelled Date" challenge and is rated for sexual content so if that's not your think stop now and reviews as always would be really lovely!

"I really am sorry that we didn't get away this weekend, I was looking forward to it." Robbie said quietly as he and Laura finished their chip shop dinner and sat staring out that the river. Her comment about his expertise when it came to loneliness seemed to be hanging in the air and the implications it held were all too clear. When he'd left her to book the hotel for their trip away he'd been confident she'd book two rooms but he also hoped that they would only use one of them. They seemed to have spent so long dancing around the outskirts of a relationship with something always seeming to get in the way that he had hoped that when they finally got away from the usual distractions of their everyday life maybe they would actually make some progress. Now though he was beginning to wonder if someone somewhere was trying to tell him he should just give up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Laura smiled shaking him from his contemplation as resting her hand gently on his arm when she realised he hadn't heard her comment about also being sorry that they had got to spend the weekend together and instead she'd spent it knee deep in corpses and only seen him when there was an autopsy table or a crime scene between them. For weeks since he'd suggested they go she'd been looking forward to the time away. She'd carefully chosen what she would wear for the opera, what she'd take for the days when they planned to relax and just enjoy each other's company and most importantly she'd allowed herself to pack a few little things that she thought might be useful if, as she hoped, they finally made it past the almost but not quite stage of their relationship.

"I was thinking about us, well about loneliness and whether it was some sort of sign that we didn't manage to get away. Maybe it's time to accept that we're never going to sort ourselves out and get past being friends I mean it's not what I want I..." Robbie began, pausing as he struggled to find the right words for what he wanted to say and they were interrupted by a small crowd of rowdy students passing in front of the bench they were on.

"You what Robbie? If it isn't that you want to give up what is it that you want because sometimes I'm not that sure anymore." Laura sighed hating herself for not being able to hold back the comment but now that he had opened the door to discussing things properly she found it hard to care about if they should talk about it or if they were in the right location or mood to do so.

"I sometimes wonder if someone is trying to tell us something. I mean we get within touching difference of moving on and taking things were I think we both want to go then something always gets in the way. Maybe someone is trying to tell us it would never work and we should stay the way we are rather than lose that too."

"Someone like Val?" Laura asked suddenly finding it impossible to meet his eyes as he reached for her hand squeezing it gently as he gave a soft laugh.

"No Laura, I promise it's not that, not anymore, I know Val would want me to be happy and you make me happy. I don't know I suppose it just got me thinking when you said about the hotel and the separate rooms and I found myself saying the same thing to James the other day like I somehow had to defend us and any choice we might have made about being together." Robbie sighed letting his fingers gently stroke her cheek until they rested under her chin and tilting her head so she was forced to look at him again.

"I only booked separate rooms because I didn't want you to think I assumed it was more than it was, it was trying to push you into something you weren't ready for." She sighed allowing him to pull her a little closer as he slid along the bench and put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you really think we should just give up? I don't think I'm ready yet to accept that this is all we can ever be to each other."

"Nor am I but where do we go from here?"

"Maybe we should accept that the real problem is that we are tired of only being friends, that it's too hard now to carry on like that, now that we have both acknowledged how we feel really it's time to move on or we really will end up growing apart." Laura replied watching as he seemed to consider her comments again before nodding as if having made a decision inside his own head.

"Yeah that makes sense." He smiled glancing around for a second before bringing him lips close to hers tentatively making a connection that she immediately deepened. The quiet contented sigh she gave only spurred him on as he forgot the fact that they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the city surrounded by people and lost himself in how good it felt to finally kiss her. The softness of her lips against his, the way her tongue gently battled for control with his, the quiet murmurs and whispers she gave made it almost impossible to stop but he knew if they were ever going to make it home without their first time he made love to her being in a back alley between here and her home then he had to.

"That was worth waiting for." Laura said quietly her forehead resting gently on his as he smiled back at her. "Take me home?"

"Just try and stop me." He replied taking her hand and pulling her into his arms giving her a final lingering kiss before taking her hand and leading her away from the bench depositing the wrappers from their makeshift dinner in the bin on the way past.

"I used to think I lived a perfect distance from the centre of the city." Laura gasped as they finally made it through her front door and Robbie pulled her back into his arms. "Tonight though it felt like a million miles."

"Yeah well we're here now, are you sure about this?" Robbie asked feeling like he had to give her a final chance to stop things before they went too far though knowing she wasn't going to.

"I swear if you don't take me to bed right now Robbie Lewis I won't be responsible for my actions." Laura smiled pulling him toward the narrow staircase that lead to the upstairs of her small terraced house.

Reaching the bedroom he pulled her back into his arms any further discussion forgotten as their lips connected and a flurry of heated touches and frustration laden kisses meant undressing each other was the work of moments and when they finally tumbled onto the bed hands seeming unable to reach enough of each other, lips fighting to brand every inch of bared skin and words lost in a mass of cries and moans it was like they had been doing it their whole lives. It was like they knew each other inside out already and as he finally blanketed her body with his, slipping into her with a desire filled groan she realised they had. For years they had been making love to each other with heated glances, words that held promises they one day hoped to keep and the years of foreplay meant that the final enactment of that longing could never be anything other than fantastic.

"Oh god please Robbie." She murmured as he immediately tuned into the unspoken request in her words increasing the pace and speed of his thrusts until he felt her nails dig into his shoulders and heard her rhythmic cries became louder and eventually he was left with no option but to follow her over the precipice collapsing into her arms as she clung to him as if he might at any moment disappear.

"Well dealing with murdered quiz contestants wasn't exactly the Fairy Queen but I'd say that was exactly the end I was hoping our weekend would have." He smiled a moment later as they lay in each arms the only sound in the room before that being the combined sound of their attempts to regain some composure.

"I'll take this over opera and country house hotels any day." Laura agreed sinking into his arms and pulling the comforter over them giving a contented sigh. The weekend may not ahead gone exactly. How they had been planning but right then she was finding it impossible to care ultimately she had gotten what she had wanted all along and she'd take that no matter how they had got there.


End file.
